drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeds of Destruction
The Seeds of Destruction, also known as Seeds of Resurrection, are orbs that appear when all seals holding the world intact are broken. They are one of several events tied to the end of the world. They appear in both Drakengard and Drakengard 2. Description Legends When the four seals are broken, the "device which will protect humanity from the world's ruin" springs forth into existence. Thus do the legends describe the Seeds of Resurrection. Before the events of Drakengard, there has never been a recorded appearance of the Seeds of Resurrection. Because of this, the Seeds have become nothing but a legend, with many even among the priesthood doubting the veracity of their existence. On the other hand, the amount of people who believe in this legend is not small, with outbreaks of insurgents simultaneously occurring across the land, which the followers of the Cult of the Watchers (or the Imperial Army) believe to lend them more credence. There are not many descriptions of the Seeds of Resurrection among the legends, their true identity shrouded in a veil of mystery. While one may catch sight of a part of the legend which says that "entering the Seeds of Resurrection will open the path to a new and unknown humanity" the truth is that it is not only humans that look to these seeds with hope. On the occasion that the seeds make their appearance in the world, every species of living creature on the planet (including monsters) will gather towards them, embracing the same hope as humanity. It could be said that they follow a strong instinct, which guides them to the seeds. So, what exactly are the Seeds of Resurrection? There is nothing in existence which can answer this question. However, it is more than easy to simply swallow the description in the legend. The key point to considering the role of the seeds could be the question, "Where does God's will lie?" Perhaps it is that something behind the Cult of the Watchers, something far greater than humanity - it is highly likely that existence is God. Up until now, humanity has received the various calamities and monster attacks as tests "sent from God." Again, God's thoughts of erasing this troubling failed work called humanity, who alone have strong egos, have been by no means rare. Supposing, if God's will were to "exterminate the human race", it would be by no means wrong to say that the Seeds of Resurrection are a gospel that fill people's hearts with hope, just as it also cannot be denied that they may potentially be a means of guidance in the ruin of the human race. During the events of Drakengard, the Imperial Army's forces are opening up conflicts across the land in their efforts to break the seals and unleash the Seeds of Resurrection. They believe that these seeds are an existence that will save humanity. But the truth is not limited to what is reflected in their "red eyes"... The Truth The Seeds of Resurrection are revealed as the Seeds of Destruction, "playthings left behind" by the Gods, and they appear as one of the first signs of the world's end. Anything that enters the Seed will "evolve", turning into a being bent on destroying humanity. It seems that it is enough for just one Seed to be entered, as all the other Seeds will clone the beast from that one Seed, creating enough clones to ensure the end of the world. However, the dragon's Book of Seeds speaks of a special seed, the Bone Casket, from which a New Breed shall be born. As part of the dragons' plan to take back power from the Gods, this New Breed would turn the Gods' tool of destruction against them. Speculation Being some of the most mysterious objects in the series, many fans have attempted to form theories about what the Seeds truly are. Although the gap between the games makes it unlikely (or possibly retroactive-canon) some have speculated that the Seeds are literal seeds of the Flower from Drakengard 3. The rings that surround the seeds bear a remarkable resemblance to the rings that come from the mouth of both the Queen-beast and Intoners who have succumbed to the full corruption of the Flower. The beings who enter the Seeds becoming bent on destroying humanity is consistent with the Flower's assumed goal, with speculation regarding the Queen-beast's possible status as an Intoner herself only further reinforcing this. However, there are issues with this theory, namely that Drakengard 3's Ending D is officially considered to not be the ending that leads to Drakengard. Conversely, it seems that the Watchers are from another dimension entirely, which may include the separate "branches" seen in Drakengard 3. Properties The seeds are bone white on the surface, but otherwise have no consistent physical properties, and any number of things can happen if they are interacted with. It is likely that there are different varieties, but also possible that their properties shift to meet the situation. *In Drakengard's Ending C, Caim simply slashes one once for it to break. In Drakengard 2's Ending B, the Bone Casket withstands several hits before its shell breaks, and it fights back with powerful magic. *Also in Drakengard 2's Ending B, Manah allows herself to become absorbed by an activated seed, fusing with it to destroy it from within (with Nowe's help from the outside). *In Drakengard's Ending B, when Inuart places the dead Furiae in one, it transforms her into an angelic monstrosity. The creature is then replicated endlessly by all the other seeds. *When Inuart and Furiae both enter, with the addition of Legna's blood, they fuse to become baby Nowe. Category:Lore